


getittowork

by ERNest



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dreams vs. Reality, Gen, Loss of Grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERNest/pseuds/ERNest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jefferson dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	getittowork

getittoworkgetittoworkgetittoworkgetittoworkgetittoworkgetittowork

Jefferson dreams.

getittoworkgetittoworkgetittoworkgetittoworkgetittoworkgetittowork

He sees a rabbit wearing a blue waistcoat bound by and he’s never been so glad to see another odious creature from the land he has given up.

getittoworkgetittoworkgetittoworkgetittoworkgetittoworkgetittowork

He hates to grovel in front of the lowest of the low, but he needs answers and so he gives chase. Naturally the rabbit turns tail and runs, but he is more than ready to follow. After a few minutes, he grabs the animal. Panting, he manages to ask “The portal. What am I doing wrong?”

The rabbit smirks.

getittoworkgetittoworkgetittoworkgetittoworkgetittoworkgetittowork

Its response, when it does bother to respond, is not spoken aloud, but thought in a part of Jefferson’s mind that is not his own: _That is a question wrongly asked. You really want to know how to do it correctly._

“Yes, you know that’s what I meant. Just tell me what I need to do.”

_You should say what you mean._

getittoworkgetittoworkgetittoworkgetittoworkgetittoworkgetittowork

“That’s my line,” he retorts, and then composes himself. “Look. The only reason I haven’t skinned you to make a lovely ushanka is because you have something I want, and because my daughter thinks you’re cute for some reason. Now give me the way that we can be together.”

_There, I’m afraid I can’t help you. Your magic and mine work very differently. I find things; you make them. What you need, dear Hatter, is hidden within yourself. You just need to dig deeper._

getittoworkgetittoworkgetittoworkgetittoworkgetittoworkgetittowork

“Some people are fooled by you. They call you adorable and fluffy-wuffy and practically create shrines to you every spring, but not me. I can’t be taken in because I know the truth. All rodents look the same so you are nothing but a rat.”

The rabbit squirms out of his grip and is gone in a flash.

getittoworkgetittoworkgetittoworkgetittoworkgetittoworkgetittowork

Jefferson wakes up. He sighs and walks to the mirror which cracks into two lives – the one he knows and the one he’s living. Neither will make him happy; neither will save his daughter.

getittoworkgetittoworkgetittoworkgetittoworkgetittoworkgetittowork

He tells himself six lies and believes them.

He starts another hat.

getittoworkgetittoworkgetittoworkgetittoworkgetittoworkgetittowork


End file.
